Under the Sea
Under the Sea is a song sung by Sebastian the crab in the 1989 feature film The Little Mermaid. It won the Academy Award for best song. The song was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Howard Ashman. In the song, Sebastian tries to convince Ariel that the human world is not the place she dreams it to be, that she would be much happier to remain "Under the Sea" where she belongs. Lyrics Sebastian: Ariel, listen to me. The human world... it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there! The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor! Such wonderful things surround you What more is you looking for? Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away! While we're devoting Full time to floating Under the sea! Ah-ha-ha-ha! Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who gon' be on the plate? Uh-oh! Under the sea! Under the sea! Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee! We what the land folks love to cook! Under the sea we off the hook! We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea! (Under the sea!) Under the sea! (Under the sea!) Since life is sweeter, We got them beat here, Naturally! (Naturally-y-y) Even the sturgeon and the ray They get the urge and start to play! We got the spirit! You got to hear it Under the sea! The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they sounding sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul! (Yeah!) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rocking out The black fish she sings The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at And oh, that blowfish blow! Ha-ha! Yeah, under the sea! (Under the sea!) Under the sea! (Under the sea!) When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me! (Music is to me) What do they got - a lot of sand! We got a hot crustacean band! Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Each little slug here Cutting a rug here Under the sea! Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water! Yah, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea! Trivia * In the original film, in the line “The newt play the flute”, the flute looks more of a shawm and sounds more of a piccolo. Video Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Songs sung by Samuel E. Wright Category:Songs Category:Entertainment Songs Category:Group Songs